


Good Dragon

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral, Spanking, adds another bad dragon fic to the pile, cum stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: Dorian Pavus has had a no good very bad day, but Iron Bull has bought something he thinks will turn that frown upside down.





	Good Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [StupidLullabies](http://stupidlullabies.tumblr.com/) for the AWESOME picture accompanying this fic!

It started with a click. Just a simple click and Dorian knew this was going to set the tone for his whole day. He stared mournfully into his car window, his keys sitting innocently in his chair. _Kaffas_. He was forced to call a locksmith, though a student said he'd be willing to break one of his windows for five bucks, and he was _almost_ tempted to take him up on it. Waiting for the locksmith meant Dorian was 10 minutes late to his first class, and found half his students had already left; fuming, Dorian began his lesson.

Perhaps there was something in the air that day, for no matter how hard he tried to keep them invested everyone looked like they were falling asleep. Why didn't anyone _care_ about Ancient Tevinter poetry? He could only handle so many questions answered by blank looks before his temper, already simmering from that morning, boiled over. He assigned them a brutal essay due tomorrow and kicked them all out.

If only that had been the end of it.

Dorian had been sitting in the staff room, minding his own business and grading papers, when a shadow fell over him and a wheezing breath ruffled his hair. He grit his teeth, clenching his hand so tightly around his pen he worried he might snap it in two. “Do you _need_ something?” he said stiffly without looking over his shoulder.

“You're giving _that_ a 90%? I'd hardly give it a 50% Just look at this sloppy conjugation and punctuation!” Professor Gesberg taught Linguistics at the University, and he'd been huffing and wheezing at Dorian since the day he arrived as the Tevinter Studies Professor. He seemed to think that, despite being a born and bred Orlesian, he would know better about Tevene than Dorian, a _Tevinter_.

Normally Dorian could ignore him, or snap back with a witty rejoinder, but he was feeling frayed and merely snarled, “I _assure_ you, the assignment is correct. Which you would know if you had another teaspoon of intellectual capacity, but I suppose a teaspoon and a half would be too much.”

Gesberg let out a sort of offended little “Hurrgffg!” sound and slammed his hand on the table, sending Dorian jerking forward as his stomach rammed against him.

It may have come to blows, but a couple of other Professor's jumped in, and Dorian was given a coffee laced with brandy to angrily sip on.

The day wasn't done with him quite yet.

Dorian had a 40 minute drive home to look forward to in rush hour traffic, and as if that wasn't bad enough his engine began clunking at the ten minute mark. A few miles later and he was stranded on the side of the freeway, smoke pouring from his engine. Dorian sat in stunned silence behind his wheel for one second, while his engine clicked and shuddered even while off, then he burst into tears.

“ _Aaaammaaatuuusss_!” he wailed into the phone over the sound of traffic.

The Iron Bull arrived thirty minutes later. Dorian had been crying in his car up until that point, sobbing big ugly tears over the universe's cruel turn as of late. He wiped his face clean of kohl as best he could as he climbed into Bull's truck, rattling off everything bad that had happened without Bull even having to ask.

“I'm sorry, _Kadan_ ,” Bull rumbled, his hand squeezed Dorian's thigh then rest there, just providing some small comfort at the end of a miserable day.

“Uhg,” Dorian rubbed his eyes with his arm, one hand resting over Bull's. “I just want to go home and go to bed. I don't want to go to work tomorrow, I'll have to take the _bus_.”

“I'll drive you,” Bull said mildly.

“ _Amatus_ , no, you have to be at that construction site early-”

Iron Bull gave him a sly smile, one that spelled trouble. Dorian hiccuped, narrowing his eyes at him to ask what he was up to without even having to speak. They knew each other too well at this point. Iron Bull laughed at the look, “Okay, I might have bought a gift to play with. If you feel up for it I know it'll brighten your day.”

“Hmmm,” Dorian traced his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. “Perhaps. Allow me to shower when I get home, cook me something nice... and _maybe_...”

“You have yourself a deal.” Iron Bull's hand slid a little further up Dorian's thigh. Trust Bull to find a way to bring a little joy to the end of a truly miserable day.

The shower managed to wash away some of the stress he'd carried all day long, and Dorian almost felt like a new man when he stepped into the living room, a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't see the point in getting dressed if Bull was just going to rip it all off of him. Iron Bull was just plating dinner when Dorian threw himself down on the couch, gratefully taking the plate of french toast.

“Breakfast for dinner?” Dorian laughed, “You know me too well, Bull.”

“I like to think I have my moments,” said Bull, sitting down next to Dorian.

They ate in companionable silence, only the clinking of forks against plates and soft chewing. Dorian leaned heavily against Iron Bull's side, rubbing his cheek against his arm. Bull smelled a little like sawdust and oil from the construction site, a smell Dorian had come to associate with love and strength. Another deep breath and a little more stress sluffed off his shoulders. Iron Bull turned and pressed a kiss against the top of his head, taking his plate and standing up.

“I want you naked and presenting on our bed by the time I finish these dishes,” said Bull lowly, “and I want your eyes shut. If you're peeking I'll punish you.”

Dorian swallowed, belly tightening as the temperature in the room seemed to spike. “Yes, _Amatus_ ,” he said, pulling off the towel. He walked into the bedroom, tossing the towel into their laundry basket before he climbed onto the bed. While Bull had just told him to be naked, he thought he could take a little initiative. Dorian dug through their bedside drawer, pulling out his favorite lube which tingled when applied. He could hear the dishes being rattled in the kitchen, giving him at least an indication of Bull's location, if not exactly how much time he had. He slicked his fingers and brought them around to rub against his asshole, eyes slipping shut as he pushed in one.

Dorian moaned; he was tempted to crook his finger and seek out his prostate, but he didn't want to end up in too much trouble. Dorian wriggled in a second finger, humming at the slight stretch. Oh yeah... Bull had been right, he needed this. Going to sleep upset would have been miserable.

“Well well well...”

Dorian started with shock as Bull's voice sprang up from just behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, wanting Bull to _know_ he wasn't peeking. “Please,” he groaned, “Bull!”

“Look at you, fingering open your greedy little cunt,” Bull growled, voice coming from beside him now, “couldn't even wait for me.”

Dorian shivered at Bull's language, twisting his fingers to try and push them in deeper, “W-what can I say? I'm an eager man.”

A huge hand cupped the back of Dorian's neck, pinning him against the bed with just the slightest pressure. “Yeah you are... now pull your fingers out, I want to make your cunt sloppy all by myself. Keep your eyes closed a moment longer.” Iron Bull's hand pinned him to the mattress until he finally slid his fingers free with a small whimper, asshole tingling from the lube. Iron Bull gave his neck a small squeeze then pulled away, leaving Dorian shivering in the darkness behind his own eyelids. He could hear Bull shuffling around, maybe a box opening? Dorian squirmed with anticipation, empty asshole twitching.

“I got something really fun,” came Bull's voice from beside him, “I want you to open your eyes now.”

Dorian did as he was told and saw Bull kneeling by the edge of the bed, a dildo held out in his palms. It wasn't the biggest dildo Dorian had ever owned, it wasn't even as big as Bull. It had two increasingly large bulges leading up to the base, but what really caught Dorian's eye was the tube attached to a syringe that snaked out of the base.

“What...?”

“You're gonna love this, Big Guy,” said Bull, a familiar glint in his eye, “You know what this is?”

Dorian shook his head, it looked like medical equipment; hardly sexy. Iron Bull reached down and grabbed something, holding it up for Dorian so he could read the label. _Cum Lube_.

Oh.

Dorian flushed, eyes going wide, “You're going to-?”

“Oh yeah,” Bull growled, “I'm gonna fill you to bursting and then I'm gonna fuck it out of you. Your pretty little cunt is going to be gushing cum, I'll have to press on your belly to get it all out.”

“ _Vishante Kaffas_!” Dorian moaned shakily, burying his face into the pillow as the mere sight of it sent a powerful lust shooting up his spine. They'd never played with a toy like this, Dorian didn't even know such a thing existed.

One of Iron Bull's big hands slapped down over his ass, Dorian rocking forward with an overwhelmed whimper. He spread his thighs wider, shivering with anticipation as long, thick fingers toyed around his asshole, pushing in to test just how far he'd stretched himself. “Now you just relax and let me take care of you,” Iron Bull rumbled from behind him, bed dipping as Dorian felt him kneel on the mattress.

The day didn't seem to matter with Bull's hands on his ass, his lips brushing his lower back. Who cared if his car was getting towed or if his students were idiots? All Dorian cared about was Bull's touch. Big, slippery fingers prodded at his asshole then pushed inside, the two of them as big as three of Dorian's own fingers. The preparation was was quick, though thorough. Dorian squirmed as Bull avoided his prostate, whimpering to try and egg him on.

“Hearing you whine just makes me want to torture you more,” Bull taunted gently.

“Nnoooo,” Dorian moaned pitifully, slipping two of his fingers into his mouth to muffle anymore cries.

“You need something to suck on, baby?” Iron Bull cooed, twisting his fingers before pushing in a third. He clearly wasn't wasting time. “Here, suck on this.” Dorian gasped as his fingers were pulled out of his mouth and replaced with the new dildo, the taste of clean silicon on his tongue. The dildo had knots in the shaft and Bull shoved it down his throat, until Dorian was choking, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Mnnng!” Dorian spat and gasped for air as the dildo was pulled out. “B-Bull! Ag-again!” He opened his mouth wide, eagerly swallowing around the knots on his tongue as the tapered tip pushed against his throat. Iron Bull's fingers filled him from behind, but his free hand kept him choking on the new dildo. As it slid back Dorian tongued the head, feeling the hole in the tip where all that thick come lube would ooze out. He sucked hard, cheeks hollowing as if he could slurp something out of it. Behind him Iron Bull groaned loudly.

Dorian popped back for a breath, drool dripping in long strings from his swollen lips to the sheets below. “Fuck me, Bull!” he managed to gasp out before the dildo was shoved back into his mouth.

“I'm gonna let go of this,” said Bull, and Dorian let out a sharp breath through his nose as the pressure on the base of the dildo lessened, “but you better not take it out of your mouth, got it?”

He could only nod, mouth too full to speak. Iron Bull's fingers slipped free, leaving Dorian's asshole dripping with lube. Even if he couldn't see what was going on, he could hear the way The Bull slicked himself up, the wet slide of flesh on flesh as he jerked that fat cock of his. Dorian squeezed his eyes shut, feeling dizzy with arousal; it wasn't fair how much of an effect Iron Bull had on him. He slurped loudly around the dildo in his mouth, now resting comfortably on his tongue instead of choking off his air. He whimpered as the blunt head of Bull's cock pressed against his asshole, rubbing teasingly before pushing in. Dorian thought for sure he would be pounded into the mattress, but Bull seemed content to roll his hips shallowly, almost distracted. If Dorian hadn't been ordered to keep the dildo in his mouth he would have complained, but as it was he could only whine pointedly.

All at once something slick and somewhat tasteless sprayed into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and sliding down before he choked and spat the dildo out of his mouth along with a splash of cum lube. Dorian gagged, coughing and spitting over the sheets. Just below him the dildo leaked out more come, mixing with everything Dorian had spit out to pool over the sheets. A big hand clenched in his hair, forcing him down to press his face into the mess, smearing it over his skin. Dorian shuddered, cock throbbing between his legs as he sobbed and moaned into his own mess.

“Get that cock back in your mouth,” Bull growled behind him, hips starting to pick up speed and force.

“Bull!” Dorian whimpered, the slippery head resting against his lips as he turned his head, “Bull I'm g-gonna...”

“No, you're not.”

Sometimes Iron Bull's orders were enough to control his lust, but Dorian wasn't sure that was true this time. He practically cried as he parted his lips and suckled the taped cock head, brow furrowing to feel the slick cum lube coating his tongue and leaking out from the corner of his mouth. Why'd he even bother taking a shower? He was a dripping, disgusting mess from head to toe now. Iron Bull was now fucking him ruthlessly, balls slapping against Dorian's ass with each punishing thrust. Dorian bit down on the dildo in his mouth, trying to keep himself from coming right here and now.

Bull slowing down was his only warning before more cum lube shot into his mouth, but this time he managed to block off his throat, allowing the thick lube to pool in his mouth before it gushed out between his lips and coated the shaft of the dildo. Dorian moaned, his balls drawing tight as he got close to coming. He didn't think he could hold it back, Iron Bull was pressing each and everyone of his filthy buttons all at once.

(by [StupidLullabies](http://stupidlullabies.tumblr.com/post/150398183302/whoooo-my-art-for-this-years-adoribill-minibang))

Dorian came with a wail, muted around the dildo still stuffed in his mouth. He could feel himself spilling all over the sheets and clenching around Bull's cock as pleasure rocketed up his spine and made his head spin. When it was over he sagged against the bed, shuddering as Iron Bull growled his displeasure above him.

“What did I tell you?”

Dorian spat out the dildo to stutter, voice thick and sloppy, “N-not to c-come.”

“What did you do?” All the while Iron Bull was stuffed balls deep in Dorian's ass, hips rolling now again just to send white-hot pleasure, sharp with over-stimulation, to his softening cock.

“I-I'm s-sorry, Bull! I came I just couldn't- mmph!” Dorian's brow furrowed as the dildo was stuffed back into his mouth, knots at the bottom forcing his mouth wide open. Bull bent over him, weight forcing Dorian to sink into the mattress. A warm mouth nipped at the shell of his ear, Bull then nuzzled just behind it, taking a deep breath.

“You're so naughty, _Kadan_. If you wanted a spanking you should have just asked for it.”

Dorian sobbed around the dildo, poor prick giving a futile little twitch. He was lifted onto his knees first, the dildo removed from his mouth and slipped easily into his asshole, sloppy from Bull's cock. “Ohhh Bull, please please please!” Dorian wriggled his hips, feeling the knots stretch him wide and the tapered head brush his prostate whenever he moved just right.

“I fuckin' love you,” said Bull, gently laying Dorian out over his lap, where Dorian could feel his rock hard cock, still slick, rubbing against his belly. “I'm going to give you ten spankings, count them or I'll start over and over until you do.”

The Bull was a fuckin' mage as far as Dorian was concerned, with every word he was making his bad day disappear. Dorian was having a hard time even remembering if he'd _had_ a day. A massive hand slapped down on his ass, jostling the dildo stuffed inside him. Dorian yelped and jerked forward, hands tangling in the sheets beside Bull's hip. “ _Vishante kaffas_! One!” he managed to groan out.

Another slap, this time on the backs of his thighs. He knew Bull was doing this to pleasure him because he wasn't hitting hard enough to bruise, just enough to send that sweet sting singing over Dorian's skin. He stuttered out, “T-Two!”

Another slap, another and another. Iron Bull never let him get used to it, either pausing or speeding up just to keep Dorian on edge. By ten he was openly sobbing, though it wasn't from pain. His cock was trying desperately hard to rise again, yet he just _couldn't_. Iron Bull stroked his red bottom slowly, squeezing each cheek and chuckling as Dorian chirped and hiccuped.

“You want to stop?” asked Bull lowly, palm rubbing soothing circles along Dorian's lower back.

Dorian shook his head.

“I thought as much, as if this greedy cunt could be satisfied by just one orgasm,” Bull laughed and wriggled the dildo from the base, causing Dorian's toes to curl. He was gently laid out over the bed, Iron Bull sitting between his thighs and massaging his hands down to his calves, lifting each leg to rub his foot and kiss his arch.

“You're so good to me,” Dorian murmured, enjoying the short break from intensity before things ramped up again.

“I know,” Bull hummed, fingers digging into his ankle, rolling the foot soothingly until Dorian was melting against the damp sheets with a low moan. “It's because I love you so much, _Kadan_ ,” he added on with a smile.

“Oh, you _sap_ ,” Dorian groaned, kicking playfully at Bull's shoulder even as he flushed with delight. Who would have thought he'd end up in a relationship with a construction worker, a big, buff, loud Qunari that kept bringing home rescue animals he found on site and liked to surprise Dorian every other night with candle light dinners and long, intense lovemaking. Dorian even found himself tearing up a little, he wasn't sure he deserved Bull. He never felt as good of a man, but he was so grateful, so damn grateful, they'd found each other.

“Ohhh, _Kadan_ ,” said Iron Bull lowly, a hint of playfulness in his tone as he lay out over Dorian to kiss the tears off his face. He didn't even have to ask why Dorian was tearing up, he just kissed him and held him. Dorian could feel his cock, still hard, resting against his thigh, brushing now and again against his own. More than once Iron Bull had ignored his own pleasure when Dorian had been wrung too dry to reciprocate, and he never seemed to care, getting his own pleasure just out of watching Dorian. Yet another sign that he'd found the perfect man.

Tonight, Dorian was far from done, he knew Bull could wring about three orgasms out of him in a session, if he was willing to be sore and exhausted the next morning... and Dorian was damned if he got any less than two out of Bull. He cupped the back of Bull's head, guiding him into shallow kisses that gradually got deeper as Dorian coaxed him on.

“You ready to keep going?” Bull growled, nipping Dorian's bottom lip.

“Want you to fuck my mouth,” Dorian groaned, gently rubbing his leg against Bull's cock, feeling it drool precum over his thigh. “Come in my mouth then come in my ass after, want to feel really _stuffed_.”

“You're so fuckin' filthy, I love it.” Iron Bull pushed himself up, crawling up Dorian's body to kneel over his chest, his massive cock sliding wetly along Dorian's cheek.

Dorian greedily opened his mouth, letting Iron Bull guide that fat prick between his lips. He sucked as Bull gave his mouth a shallow fuck, as if testing him. Dorian hummed around the flesh in his mouth, looking up at Bull from under his lashes. Bull always had this thick, musky taste, and the precum turned it a little bitter, but that just had Dorian slurping harder, trying to draw more over his tongue. Above him Bull growled, hips jerking a little harder, causing Dorian to gag a bit as that thick head bumped the back of his throat.

“You _really_ want me to fuck your dirty mouth?” Iron Bull asked, one hand clenching in Dorian's hair.

If he'd had access to his voice he would have begged, but as it were, Dorian could only whimper and nod. Bull fucking loved it when he got all doe-eyed and whiny, and Dorian aimed to please. Iron Bull shifted further onto his knees above him, changing the angle so when he thrust this time his dick slid into Dorian's throat, choking off his air. He squeezed his eyes shut, hands coming up to grip Bull's thighs tightly, needing some kind of anchor. Iron Bull slid forward until his balls hit Dorian's chin, and only then did he pull back to allow him a gasping, shuddering breath, thick strings of spit still connecting Bull's cock to his lips.

“Oh fuck yeah, baby, hold on, I'm gonna go for it now,” Bull warned gruffly.

“Oh please please please please!” Dorian whined, slapping impatiently at Bull's thigh.

Iron Bull looked pleased as he thrust forward, one hand cupping the back of Dorian's head to hold him just so as he fucked his throat. Dorian gagged and spit, coughing wetly between gasping breaths for air whenever Bull pulled back far enough. He dug his nails into Bull's ass, feeling the muscles flex under his hands with each thrust. Balls, wet with spit, slapped loudly against his chin, until all Dorian could hear were the sloppy sounds of his own mouth getting dominated. It was hard to concentrate on anything but Iron Bull like this, hard to remember all the shitty things that had happened today, hard to even think about breathing. He sagged against the bed, head spinning as Iron Bull took control of everything.

All Dorian had to do was keep his mouth open.

“Shit,” Iron Bull swore and Dorian felt his thighs tense up as he thrust forward, dick filling Dorian's throat then holding there. “Oh fuck I'm- aarrg!” Dorian's brow furrowed as Bull's hand clenched painfully in his hair, the cock in his mouth pumping hot come down his throat, and he was a little upset he couldn't taste it. He swallowed as best he could, throat flexing around the dick still stuffed inside him. Just when spots began to dance in his vision did Bull pull out, letting him taking in a gasping, shuddering breath.

 

“You're so good for me,” Bull praised, laying out over Dorian to wipe the spit off his face with the corner of the blankets, “damn, Dorian... love this look on you...lips swollen, eyes glazed. Can't wait to fuck you.”

 

Dorian smiled, feeling completely weightless. Iron Bull somehow always managed to take him to a place where shame didn't exist. He was sweaty, his mouth tasted like come, and his hair and mustache were a mess, but when Bull looked at him with such obvious adoration he felt like the most gorgeous man in the world. The dildo was still stuffed inside him, a reminder that Bull hadn't even shot him full of that come lube, but would be very soon. His cock was beginning to stir again.

They lay together for a few minutes, Iron Bull tracing nonsense patterns against Dorian's skin, dipping through the come smeared over his belly then reaching between his thighs to play idly with the dildo. Even with the knots it popped in and out of Dorian easily.

“Oh f-fuck please,” Dorian groaned, legs spreading wider.

“Lift your legs up, hands under your knees,” Bull ordered, dropping a kiss on Dorian's lips before he was back up and kneeling between his thighs.

Dorian obeyed eagerly, baring himself for Iron Bull's greedy eye. He could only imagine what he looked like with that dildo in his ass, tube snaking out over the bedspread. Iron Bull rummaged in the messy sheets to pull out the bottle of cum lube, already half empty, and gave Dorian a smirk as he wriggled it. “Good thing I made sure to buy several of these, half a bottle isn't nearly enough to satisfy this hungry cunt, is it?”

“N-nooo,” Dorian groaned, head falling back against the pillow.

From this position, Dorian could watch as Bull popped open the syringe at the end of the tube and squeeze in half of the remaining bottle. Iron Bull caught Dorian's eye with a sly smile, then slowly, teasingly, pressed down on the plunger. Dorian's lips parted as he watched the thick white lube travel along the clear tube before it disappeared from his sight. He couldn't feel the lube itself entering his body, but as Iron Bull pressed in more and more he began to experience an odd sort of fullness. Dorian whimpered, toes curling as Iron Bull finished off the bottle of cum lube, tossing it aside without a care for where it landed.

“Sit tight, sweet thing,” Iron Bull said, slapping Dorian's thigh playfully, “I'm going to grab another bottle and we're really gonna stuff you full.”

Dorian already felt full, he could only imagine what another bottle was going to feel like. He let go of one leg to rub over his flat belly, panting lightly at the thought of feeling it swell with all that slick cum.

“Mmm, I like that,” said Bull from across the room where he was grabbing up a fresh bottle, “keep your hand on your stomach.”

“Yes,” said Dorian, flushing as Iron Bull's hand covered his the second he crawled back on the bed, “you think I'll be able to...feel it?”

“Dunno,” said Bull with a wicked grin, “can't wait to find out.” He squeezed Dorian's hand then let him go so he could continue filling Dorian up.

“ _Vehendis_!” Dorian whimpered as he pressed his hand down on his stomach, other hand falling off his knee so his heels just rest on Iron Bull's broad shoulders. He felt totally exposed, an odd feeling to have after being so thoroughly fucked in the mouth. Dorian whimpered as more cum lube was pushed into his asshole, his hand splayed on his belly as he ached to feel some small swell. The fullness, regardless of whether or not he could feel it, was starting to get to be too much.

“B-Bull!” he moaned, free hand clenching in his own hair, “I can't...!”

Iron Bull paused, syringe half full of lube as he raised a brow at Dorian, “Can't what?”

“Nnngg, no more- please I- oh fuck Bull just fuck me!” Dorian arched, hissing as his belly seemed to pull tight.

“Yeah? You all filled up?” Iron Bull rumbled, leaning forward so Dorian's legs were forced higher up, putting more strain on his already aching body. He felt as if he'd eaten a huge meal.  A massive hand pressed down over Dorian's, and _pressed_.

Dorian wailed, feeling cum lube forced out around the dildo, which was pushed out inch by inch, too slick to stay in place in Dorian's sloppy asshole. He thrashed under Bull, nearly crying at the feeling, so foreign and strange, but his cock was swelling between his legs once more regardless.

“Shit you know how fucking hot you look right now? If only you could see the fucking mess you're making all over our sheets,” Iron Bull growled, pressing down a little harder, pinning Dorian against the bed with a wicked glint in his eye.

The dildo popped out of him and Dorian wheezed to feel what had to be the lube gushing out of him all at once. He couldn't think about it too long because he was flipped onto his belly, Bull's prick shoved deep into his asshole with a wet, sloppy squelch. There had to still be plenty of cum lube inside him, because he could feel it pushed out around Bull's cock as he was stuffed full with each thrust, nearly violent in their intensity.

Dorian drooled against the pillows, drifting outside himself as pleasure built in his gut once more. Iron Bull often challenged him in the bedroom, encouraging him to try new things, but this... this was the kinkiest, nastiest thing they'd done in awhile... and Dorian fucking loved it. He moaned, sound lost in the pillows and the squealing of the bed frame. He wriggled one hand under his body, wrapping his fingers around his cock just to squeeze himself as Bull fucked him.

Coming a second time so soon was one of Dorian's favorite feelings, a pleasure so tight and sharp it was almost pain. Almost, but not quite. He wheezed, sweat dripping down his temples and stinging his eyes before he rubbed it away into the poor pillows once more. Iron Bull stiffened above him, snarling as his hands gripped bruises into Dorian's hips and his cock pulsed inside him. Dorian jerked himself quickly, trying to follow right behind him.

“Let me take care of that for you, gorgeous,” said Bull gruffly, and his big hand bat Dorian's out of the way.

That sharp pleasure crested and Dorian whimpered, coming in Iron Bull's hand, coating his fist in seed that was then rubbed lazily up over his flat belly. He collapsed, completely exhausted, so exhausted he didn't even care that he was filthy. Behind him the bed dipped, he could hear Iron Bull shuffling about, grabbing things off the bed. Dorian was moved, and he moaned to show his displeasure as the disgusting blankets and sheets were ripped out from under him, next the pillows and pillow cases. “Bulllll,” he groaned, laying on the mattress protector and slapping his palm with a dull whump against it.

“Whiny baby,” Iron Bull chuckled, scooping Dorian into his arms and carrying him into the bathroom. “Come on, lets get you cleaned up, you feel better about today?”

“What day?” Dorian muttered sleepily as he was laid out in the tub, hot water engulfing him up to his neck.

Iron Bull laughed, stepping in behind him to sit down and let Dorian doze against his chest, “I guess that answers my question.”

 


End file.
